


Sticky Sheets

by Fr333bird



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr333bird/pseuds/Fr333bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin gets a little bit distracted making Arthur's bed. Contains explicit adult content and slash. Initially PWP but turned into a short story with some flangst along the way, happy ending guaranteed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Sticky Sheets  
> **   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
>  Rating: NC-17  
> **   
> **A/N: Written for the Merlin Frottage Fest for the following prompt:  
> **   
> **Merlin gets a little bit distracted making Arthur's bed, rubbing off against pillows and blankets... (Bonus points for Arthur catching him ^-^)**

Merlin was in Arthur's bedchamber, tidying up after Arthur's morning ablutions. He was doing his best to focus on the task and prevent his eyes from wandering to Arthur's shirtless form but was having little success. Arthur turned to Merlin, brows furrowed as he concentrated on lacing his breeches. Merlin's eyes flickered again over his muscular chest with its sprinkling of blonde hair. His eyes wandered downwards, drawn inexorably by the trail of darker hair on Arthur's belly that led down to Arthur's crotch, where his hands were currently fumbling with the ties at his waist.

Merlin sighed and tore his eyes from Arthur's beauty, trying to will away his growing erection. He really needed to get a grip. It was bad enough that he was lusting after his master, the Prince of Camelot, for heaven's sake. He couldn't begin to think how things would go if Arthur actually noticed Merlin's inappropriate crush, he grimaced and carried on folding towels and clattering about with the washbowl.

Arthur was dressed now and Merlin held out his leather waistcoat for him to slide his arms into. He spread the heavy material over Arthur's shoulders, longing to allow his hands to linger on the broad width of his master's back.

"Thank you Merlin," his voice was brusque. "When you've finished in here I want you down at the stables to feed and muck out the horses." Arthur headed for the door, then paused looking slightly uncomfortable. "Oh... and Merlin, my bed needs changing today."

Merlin's eyebrows lifted in surprise. He had only changed the sheets a couple of days ago, but he knew better than to argue with Arthur – that rarely went down well.

"Very well Sire," he replied. Arthur nodded quickly then turned and left. If it had been anyone other than his supremely arrogant master, Merlin would have sworn that he had been blushing.

XOXOXOX

Merlin moved to start work on the bed. Unusually for Arthur he had pulled the covers back up today instead of leaving them cast back in a tangled mess. Merlin picked up the pillow first, absentmindedly pressing his nose into it, inhaling the fresh musky scent of Arthur's hair. He had long since given up trying to prevent himself from doing this when he made his master's bed. It was one of the few times he could indulge his Arthur obsession in private, safe from discovery.

He stripped off the pillowcase, still warm from Arthur's head, then reached for the covers and pulled them back. He ran his hands over the bottom sheet and closed his eyes, allowing his hands to feel the warmth, imagining that it was Arthur's skin under his fingertips. He felt his already half hard cock filling further at the thought.

Suddenly Merlin's eyes flew open as his hands encountered cold wetness on the sheets. His heart thudded in his chest, immediately realising that there could only be one explanation for this, and for Arthur's apparent embarrassment earlier. He gasped a shocked breath. Before he could stop himself he had crawled onto the bed and lowered his face to the wet sticky patch on Arthur's sheets and was sniffing at it like an animal. The conscious part of his mind was horrified at himself but his baser instincts overrode any common sense or decency. The musky smell of Arthur's semen made his mouth water and he felt his cock throb as he slowly put out his tongue and licked at the wet patch, savouring the taste of Arthur's bitter saltiness.

He heard a needy, whimpering sound echo around the stone chamber and realised in surprise that it had come from his own lips. Unable to ignore the painful hardness of his erection any longer he reached down. He hastily pushed his leggings down around his thighs to release his aching cock, then lowered his hips to the bed and moaned as his sensitive skin made contact with the crisp cotton sheets beneath him. He licked at the damp sheets again, head filled with images of Arthur as his mouth was flooded with the sea salty taste.

He imagined his master sleeping naked, entwined in his sheets, restless and hard with arousal as he dreamed. Merlin wondered how Arthur's cock would look erect; he had only seen it resting heavily between his thighs when bathing, or changing. Now he imagined how it would look in all its glory as Merlin's lips closed around the head and pulled him into his mouth.

Lost in his fantasy, Merlin began to rub his cock against the bed. His foreskin was teased back with each stroke, the friction glorious. He hummed as he lapped and sucked at Arthur's essence; imagining Arthur's cock filling his throat, his powerful hands clenching Merlin's hair as he fucked his mouth.

Merlin's gasps and moans filled the room as he rutted Arthur's bed. All thought of what he was doing and where he was had fled from his lust-fogged mind. His fantasy Arthur began to thrust harder into his mouth, groaning Merlin's name. Merlin sped up his movements on Arthur's bed, buttocks clenching as he pressed his aching cock over and over into the mattress. Heat was building in his groin and curling deep in his belly.

"Arthur...oh my God... Arthur..." the name fell from his lips interspersed with gasps and groans.

Fantasy Arthur arched and came, filling Merlin's mouth with his hot release. This mental image sent Merlin spiralling over into orgasm. His cries echoed from the stone walls as he pumped his hips furiously, emptying his own hot stickiness onto Arthur's sheets. Merlin collapsed, boneless with exhaustion, his cheek resting in the cool damp patch of fabric that had caused all the trouble.

The sound of a throat being cleared behind him entered his consciousness like a blow to the stomach. He froze, heart pounding and face flaming, desperately searching for some logical excuse for the mortifying position in which he had obviously been discovered. He slowly raised his head from the sheets and reluctantly turned his head in order to see who was witnessing his humiliation.

Arthur was standing as still as a statue, just inside the doorway. His blue eyes were intense but devoid of the horror and disgust that Merlin had expected to find. Instead there was something more akin to hunger in his face that was about as scarlet as Merlin imagined his own to be. His gaze was fixed on Merlin's bare arse. Arthur's throat jerked as he swallowed and dragged his eyes away to meet Merlin's. Merlin waited, unable to think of a single appropriate thing to say, the silence stretched uncomfortably between them as they stared at each other.

"Well um... Merlin," Arthur finally broke the silence, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat again. "I... um..." He paused, his eyes flickering back to Merlin's arse and getting stuck there again. "I came to get something but I seem to have forgotten what it was..." He trailed off. Merlin had never seen him lost for words. He might have enjoyed it if he hadn't been too busy being hideously embarrassed, and worried about being put in the stocks for being a pervert.

Arthur seemed to shake himself and rally a bit, a touch of his usual self-assurance returning. He squared his shoulders and forced his eyes back to meet Merlin's.

"Well anyway... you're clearly not quite done here yet," Merlin could detect a brave attempt at his usual arrogance in his tone. "Hurry up; the horses will be getting hungry." He turned and made for the door, then paused in the doorway, his back still turned. "And Merlin? Let's just pretend this never happened." The door thudded behind him as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Sticky Sheets Part 2  
> **   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
>  Rating: NC-17  
> **   
> **Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they belong to the BBC. No profit is made by me *sob*  
> **   
> **A/N: Continuation of a short ficlet that was written for the Merlin Frottage Fest over on Live Journal.  
> **   
> **Summary: Arthur is all hot and bothered after catching Merlin behaving very badly in his bed.**

Arthur collapsed against the door of his bedchamber as it thudded into place behind him. His legs were weak and his heart was racing.

He shook his head in disbelief, still unable to comprehend what he had just witnessed, his last words to Merlin echoing in his head.  _Let's just pretend this never happened_. Who the fuck was he trying to fool? The visual of Merlin's wanton display was burned onto his brain like a fiery after-image from staring at the sun. No, the events of this morning would not be easily forgotten.

XOXOXOX

Arthur had woken that morning, sweaty and panting, lying face down on his rumpled sheets. Confused and drugged with sleep he gradually became aware that there was a patch of sticky dampness under his groin. Dear God what was he, fourteen? He blushed in mortification but his eager cock began to fill as he remembered that he had been dreaming about Merlin, again.

He had rolled onto his back, hands tugging at his blonde spikes of hair and groaned aloud. During the day he did his best not to think about Merlin in anything other than an appropriate way for a master to think about his servant – his presumably heterosexual manservant. However at night time his unwanted desires came tumbling out of his subconscious like rowdy drunks leaving a tavern.

It was unfortunate, he had reflected, that Merlin had such unusually delicate long-fingered hands, luminous skin... and those beautiful cheekbones that Arthur longed to lick... He groaned again and mentally slapped himself. There would be  _definitely no licking of Merlin's cheekbones_. He needed to go and find some willing maid to suck him off and stop bloody thinking about his annoyingly enticing manservant.

He had hurried to get himself dressed so he could get on with the business of the day, hoping to escape before Merlin noticed the state of his bed... he really didn't want to be around for that. Distracted by Merlin's presence as usual, he had fumbled with the laces of his breeches because he was still half hard... an increasingly common occurrence when he was in Merlin's presence.

Then as Merlin had smoothed the leather waistcoat out over his shoulders, maybe it had been Arthur's fevered imagination, but his hands had perhaps seemed to remain there just a touch longer than was necessary.  _Don't be an idiot!_ He had pushed the thought away as he turned to leave his chamber; it was pathetic how he found himself longing for Merlin's touch.

He had only got as far as the palace steps when he realised that it was colder than he had anticipated and that he had forgotten his leather gloves. He huffed in frustration and wheeled round to get them, hoping that Merlin would have finished by then and be gone from his chambers.

As he had opened the heavy oak door Arthur had frozen in shock, brain unable to compute what he was seeing and hearing. Merlin was lying face down on his bed, his leggings pushed down to reveal a pale perfect arse. Grunts and moans filled the room as Merlin's buttocks clenched and released, his hips thrusting desperately into the mattress.

It had taken every ounce of Arthur's self-control to resist the urge to throw himself onto his manservant and take him there and then. He had watched, unable to tear himself away as Merlin's movements sped up and his cries became louder.

"Arthur...oh my God... Arthur..." Arthur nearly gasped aloud as his name fell from Merlin's lips. His cock twitched as if in response, painfully hard, trapped in the unforgiving confines of his breeches.

As Merlin had collapsed panting on the sheets Arthur had remained there watching him, unable to command his legs to move, realising that in the sudden silence he would be unable to leave without attracting Merlin's attention anyway. He had found himself staring at Merlin's beautiful arse, his mouth dry, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

XOXOXOX

In the corridor outside his chamber Arthur leaned against the door, head full of the glorious memory of Merlin's arse.

 _Dear God it was beautiful,_ even more so than he had imagined. The scene kept replaying itself in his head and Arthur moaned, biting his lip to suppress the frustrated neediness of the sound. He closed his eyes and threw his head back, reaching a hand down to press against his erection, feeling the wetness from the tip seeping through the thick fabric of his breeches.

He needed relief, immediately. He couldn't wait... but where could he go? A nearby linen closet seemed to be the best option as it would assure him some privacy, comfort being the least of his priorities. The decision made he set off as quickly as he could, his cock throbbing insistently, demanding his attention.

XOXOXOX

Arthur pushed the door of the closet shut behind him and squeezed into the small space. There was just enough room between the shelves and the door for him to lean back against the wall as he pulled his cock out, sighing with anticipation.

He took himself in a firm grip, impatient for release, head full of Merlin _... gasping, thrusting, moaning, crying his name_. Arthur's hand began to slide up and down his shaft and he leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations. He pumped his cock quickly, unable to delay, using his thumb to smear his wetness over the tip with each stroke.

His breath was coming in short gasps interspersed with grunts and hissed words of pleasure and need.

"Ohh... fuck... yes... fuck... I want... oh yes... mine..." He brought his other hand down to tug on his balls and arched his back, pushing his shoulders into the stone wall behind him as he cried out and climaxed. "Merlin... fuck...  _Merlin!_ " His manservant's name fell from his lips as he saw stars and came harder than he had ever come in his life.

Arthur's legs gave out and he slid down the wall panting, still working out the last drops of his release as his cock twitched in his hand. He sat for a moment, overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm, head blissfully empty for a moment as his breathing slowed.

Rational thought began to trickle back into Arthur's mind as he slowly came back to reality and he found himself flushed with mortification.  _What was wrong with him_? He had just wanked in a linen closet, thinking about Merlin. This was wrong on so many levels he didn't know where to begin. There are unwritten laws of castle etiquette that cover this type of thing. Princes aren't supposed to toss off in cupboards. Shagging maids in closets is permissible provided one shows a modicum of discretion, but having a quick one off the wrist while you think about your man servant... well he could only assume that Uther really wouldn't approve of his son indulging in such habits.

He sighed heavily to himself as he grabbed a pillowcase from one of the shelves and cleaned himself up as best he could. His attraction to Merlin was barely manageable before... but now? Heaven help him. Maybe he could go to Gaius for some sort of anti-love potion he thought gloomily.

Once he had got himself presentable Arthur cracked open the door of the linen store and stepped out into the relative brightness of the quiet corridor. He turned to find himself face to face with the object of his fantasies again, carrying a pile of folded sheets. This castle really was too bloody small.

"Sire!" Merlin's voice was slightly alarmed. Not surprisingly, one didn't usually expect to find Princes lurking in linen cupboards.

"Merlin," Arthur drew himself up and put on his best arrogant princely expression, not quite able to meet Merlin's eyes. Never explain, never apologise seemed like an excellent motto for this particular moment. "You're done in my chambers then?" his voice was impatient. "It's about bloody time. See you at the stables in ten minutes."

Merlin gazed after him in confusion as he swept away, noticing that Arthur was holding what appeared to be a scrunched up pillowcase in his royal hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Sticky Sheets Part 3/?  
> **   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
>  Rating: NC-17  
> **   
> **Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they belong to the BBC. No profit is made by me *sob*  
> **   
> **Summary: Arthur is frustrated, Merlin loves to provoke him and luckily horses don't tell tales.**

Merlin watched Arthur's retreating form with bewilderment. What on earth had he been doing in the linen cupboard with the pillowcase? This really was turning into a frankly bizarre morning. He shook his head and fumbled to open the closet door with his burden of folded sheets, moving to put them away on the orderly shelves.

As he sorted and stacked, he shuddered in recollection at his burning mortification earlier when he had realised that Arthur was in the room with. The prince had been in the chamber watching as Merlin humped his bed like an oversexed hound against a handy leg. Merlin felt his face flame as he wondered how much of his depravity Arthur had witnessed. He must have walked in at some point during Merlin's shameful display; had he entered afterwards there was no way that Merlin could have missed the sound of the door. Therefore Arthur must have seen the thrusting; and the moaning... and... _Oh dear God no!_ He would have heard his own name falling from Merlin's lips as he reached his noisy climax.

Merlin groaned aloud, and let his head fall forwards to meet the folded sheets. The usually comforting smell of fresh, clean cotton did little to quell the nausea rising in his stomach. _So Arthur knows_ he thought; with this realisation there came a strange sense of detachment. There was nothing that he could do about it now, and Arthur hadn't put him in the stocks yet. He cast his mind back to the way that Arthur had stared fixedly at his arse. Although he had looked shocked... he hadn't looked appalled or disgusted at the thought of Merlin doing what he was doing. Quite the opposite if truth were told.

Merlin ran his hand distractedly through his hair. _Let's just pretend this never happened_. He sighed, knowing Arthur well enough by know. If that was the way he wanted to play it then that was the way it would have to be. After a year in Arthur's service Merlin had had plenty of practice at hiding his feelings, he could pretend with the best of them. He pulled himself upright and hurried out of the closet – pausing to chuckle at the irony – and headed in the direction of the stables.

XOXOXOX

As Merlin reached the stables he could hear the sounds of crashing and princely swearing coming from the tack room. He paused in the doorway, bracing himself to face his obviously irate master.

"Can I help Sire?" he couldn't quite bring himself to meet Arthur's eyes, glancing instead at the bridle in his hand.

"About bloody time," Arthur snapped at him. "Help me get my horse saddled up and find my armour. The knights are all out already; it looks very bad when I'm late for training." Merlin thought it prudent not to point out that he might not have been so late if he hadn't been wasting time in a linen closet.

"Of course Sire," he steeled himself to meet Arthur's clear blue eyes for a split second before Arthur cleared his throat and looked away, a slight flush staining his tanned cheeks. Merlin reached to take the bridle from Arthur and their fingers touched. Arthur snatched his hand away as if he had been burned and turned away to peruse the saddles stored on the back wall of the tack room.

Merlin paused to take in the tension in Arthur's broad shoulders, the red tunic pulled tight across his muscles as he reached for a heavy leather saddle. _That's interesting_. It seemed that his master was having a few problems pretending that nothing unusual had happened that morning. Merlin began to suspect that Arthur was affected by it in a way that he could never have hoped for. However he could never dare risk speaking his thoughts aloud, if he was wrong it would be the stocks for sure. Maybe... if he could push the prince far enough then it would force Arthur to crack and respond to the undeniable tension between them.

"Allow me," Merlin moved to stand behind Arthur, a little closer than was needed. As Arthur turned with the saddle one of his hands grazed Merlin's chest. Their eyes locked. Merlin slowly and deliberately lowered his gaze to Arthur's perfectly sculpted lips for a moment. Then he looked back into Arthur's blue gaze noting with satisfaction that his pupils were dark and he looked slightly dazed. Arthur blinked and the spell was broken. He shoved the saddle roughly at Merlin, carefully avoiding any touch of hands.

"Get on with saddling her up," his voice was rough as he turned and strode away. "I'll go and find my own bloody armour." Merlin grinned to himself, eyes narrowing slightly. He stopped briefly to pocket a small item from a nearby shelf, _just in case..._ and went to find the prince's horse in the darker warmth of the stables.

XOXOXOX

Merlin worked swiftly, enjoying the warm sensual smells of horse and leather and the feel of the supple straps under his fingers. Arthur's mare, Filonia, snickered at him as he pulled the girth of her saddle tight and he patted her rump affectionately.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice reached them faintly but clearly. "I need help with this." Merlin waited and the horse snorted, her ears pricking up at the sound of her master.

"Don't worry old girl," Merlin patted her nose. "He'll be along in a minute, just you wait."

"Merlin!" the voice was closer now, and more irritable. "Where in God's name..." he trailed off as he rounded the corner.

"Just finishing up here Sire," Merlin glanced over his shoulder, then turned back to fiddle with the saddle again. He bent to check the girth was adjusted correctly, sticking his arse out just a tad more than was required... hoping that Arthur's eyes were on him. He straightened up and turned, amused to see that Arthur had a glazed expression again. This was just too easy.

Arthur's arms were full of chain mail and bits of armour. He pulled himself together and bent to put them down on a bale of straw.

"I need your help with this lot Merlin," he avoided the darker man's eyes. "Get on with it please, I haven't got all day."

"Of course Sire," Merlin's voice was smooth with just a hint of amusement. He was beginning to enjoy this new power he had over his master.

He approached Arthur, meeting his eyes boldly and reached for the mail shirt. He stood waiting silently until Arthur lifted his arms, and Merlin carefully lowered the supple metal over his waiting head and shoulders. He took his time, smoothing it over Arthur's chest, the outline of Arthur's muscles hard under his fingers. He stood just a little too close, to ensure that his breath would touch Arthur's cheek as he slid his palms over the cool silky links.

He heard Arthur's breathing hitch and cast his eyes up to his master's face. Arthur was glaring at him now, his face suffused with colour and eyes glittering dangerously. Merlin felt a thrill at the visible emotion he was provoking – he could almost see the tenuous thread of Arthur's patience stretching to breaking point. He stared into Arthur's face and allowed his lips to part slightly, blatantly moistening his lips with his tongue.

With the speed and savagery of the trained soldier, Arthur pounced. Before Merlin had time to react Arthur had grabbed him and pinned him down on his back over a bale of straw, trapping him with the weight of his body. His hands held Merlin's wrists above his head and his breath was coming fast, all pretence of control now lost. He thrust his hips and Merlin gasped as he felt Arthur's hardness even through the bumpy texture of the chain mail.

"Do you feel what you do to me Merlin?" Arthur growled; his eyes positively feral. "Is this what you want?" He pressed his hips into Merlin's rapidly growing erection. "You little whore. First I find you half naked rolling around on my bed... what the hell _was_ that?" The outrage in his voice almost made Merlin smirk but he sensibly managed to resist the urge. "Then you tease me with your touching and staring. You could hardly be more fucking obvious."

Arthur lowered his head and ran his nose up Merlin's neck towards his ear, making him twitch helplessly. He felt warm breath on his cheek, then the searing swipe of a tongue across his cheekbone. Merlin moaned and bucked his hips up.

"You're going to have to tell me what you want Merlin," Arthur's voice was silky and menacing. "I'm tired of playing games."

Merlin turned his head, seeking Arthur's mouth with his own but Arthur pulled back out of his reach, eyes challenging.

"What do you want Merlin?" their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. Merlin grudgingly conceded defeat. Hell if he played his cards right no one was going to be a loser here and he couldn't wait any longer. He was painfully hard and desperate for Arthur's touch, exhilarated by the powerful chemistry between them.

"You... _oh God_... I want you!" His voice was so hoarse with need it felt as though it belonged to someone else. "Please, I need to feel you."

Arthur closed the gap between their lips and claimed Merlin's mouth with a hot kiss, tongues sliding and teeth clashing. Merlin groaned as his lips parted. Arthur released his wrists and Merlin felt the warm touch of his hands, under his shirt, smoothing over his abdomen and chest. His own hands found their way into Arthur's hair and tangled wantonly there, luxuriating in the silky tresses, pulling his head deeper into the kiss.

They broke apart, wordlessly moving to swiftly strip off layers of clothing, both desperate for the feel of skin touching skin. Chain mail clattered to the floor, shoes were kicked off, quickly followed by tunics and trousers until both men stood facing one another naked and panting. They paused, eyes exploring hungrily. Merlin took in naked Arthur in all his aroused glory and wasn't disappointed. His broad chest with its sprinkling of blonde hairs narrowed to slim hips over gloriously long legs. His cock jutted out proudly; big, smooth and glorious and already nearly dripping at the tip. Merlin felt a rush of saliva in his mouth, remembering the taste of Arthur from his sheets that morning. He licked his lips, Arthur's cock twitched at the movement.

"Do you want to taste me Merlin?" Arthur's voice was confident; he was back in charge and seemingly enjoying it.

"Yes Sire," Merlin whispered, eyes still fixed on Arthur's beautiful cock.

"Well get on with it then," it was exactly the same impatient drawl that Arthur used when he wanted Merlin to do any other chore. Although _this_ would hardly be arduous reflected Merlin, as he dropped willingly to his knees in the straw.

He took hold of Arthur's hips to steady himself and parted his lips. He took just the head of Arthur's cock into his mouth and lapped the tip with his tongue to taste the pre-come that was gathered there. The salty bitterness was delightful, so much better from the source than second-hand from Arthur's bed linen. He heard Arthur gasp aloud and his hands moved to Merlin's hair – his touch surprisingly gentle, as if he was afraid of losing control.

Merlin allowed his mouth to move down a little, swirling his tongue around the head as he did so; then moved back up to repeat the action. He set a gentle rhythm, gradually daring to take Arthur deeper each time until he felt the head of the prince's cock touch the back of his throat. Arthur was moaning now, a litany of incoherent sounds. His hands were wrapped in Merlin's hair and Merlin could feel his hips twitching under his hands, desperate to thrust.

"Merlin... ohmygod... stop!" He pushed Merlin's head back and pulled him up to stand again, Arthur's eyes were glowing and breath was coming in gasps. "I don't want to come like that, I want to be inside you..." his voice was earnest, almost pleading. "Can we... do that? I don't know how, I've never done it before... not with another man. I don't want to hurt you." He blushed as the words tumbled out, uncertainty in his face as though he was expecting to be refused.

Merlin smiled, warmth spreading in his chest at Arthur's unexpected vulnerability and concern. He reached his hands out and slid them over Arthur's chest, feeling the warmth and solidity, needing to remind himself that this was real.

"I want that too," he said quietly. "I haven't done it either... but I want to, and I know how." It was his turn to redden. "Gaius has some books and I... er... I've done a little research," Arthur's lips quirked.

"Well done Merlin," he chuckled. "I should have known I could rely on you. So...?" he raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"In my trouser pocket," Merlin gestured to the heap of discarded clothing. "We need lubrication, I have something that will do."

Arthur bent and pulled a bottle of saddle oil from Merlin's breeches. He grinned at Merlin, teeth gleaming white in the dim light of the stable.

"You really aren't as stupid as you appear are you Merlin?" His voice was teasing. "What next?"

"You'll need to use your fingers to loosen me, one at first, then more." Merlin managed to keep his voice from squeaking with embarrassment, thankful that he had read up on this. Not that _this_ was something he had ever expected to be teaching Arthur – the whole day was taking on a decidedly dreamlike quality.

Arthur still seemed unsure, so Merlin took his hand and pulled him down on top of him in a softish looking pile of straw. The straw was scratchy against his bare skin but not unpleasantly so. He pulled Arthur into a kiss, tentative at first, the mood somewhat broken by the interruption. But soon they were gasping into each other mouths again as their bare cocks slid together, leaking wetness on each other's bellies.

Arthur pulled back and moved down, pushing Merlin's thighs wide and settling into the space between them. He removed the stopper from the oil and poured a generous amount into his palm, slicking the fingers of his right hand. His brow furrowed in concentration as he gently put the tip of his forefinger to Merlin's tight hole and moved it in a small circle. Arthur put his other hand around Merlin's cock and began to stroke firmly, making him sigh with pleasure. Suddenly Merlin's eyes flew wide and he gasped as he felt Arthur's finger breach the tight ring of muscle. He whimpered and pushed down on the intruding finger, amazed at the sensations flooding through him.

"Is that OK?" Arthur's voice was tense, his eyes serious.

"Yes... it's... ohhh... it's kind of amazing actually," Merlin replied. "Try another finger."

"So greedy Merlin," Arthur grinned and slid in a second finger to join the first, still working Merlin's cock with his other hand. Merlin grunted this time as he felt burning and stretching, but there was still pleasure too. Arthur pushed deeper and twisted his fingers until Merlin arched and cried out as Arthur brushed something inside him that felt amazing.

"Oh my God... do that again!" Arthur quirked his eyebrows questioningly and repeated the movement. "Fuck... yes..." Merlin's voice was rough. "I'm close now... I want your cock inside me... now, please..."

"It's OK Merlin," Arthur's voice was amused but his eyes were hungry. "I'm not going to make you beg. I think we both need this."

He withdrew his fingers and reached for the bottle again, smearing oil on his cock as he moved to line himself up with Merlin's entrance. Their eyes met and Merlin hissed as he felt the sting and stretch as Arthur pushed slowly in to him. The prince paused, looking intently at Merlin for any sign that he should stop, but Merlin nodded and gasped.

"It's OK... more... all the way..." pushing his hips up taking Arthur deeper feeling his body adjust to the other man's size. Arthur groaned loudly.

"God Merlin... you're so tight... and the heat..." His eyes were clenched shut. White teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, face was covered with a sheen of sweat. Merlin had never seen him look more delicious. He reached up a hand, weaving it into the blonde hair, and pulled Arthur's lips down to his for a wet kiss.

"It's OK," he muttered against Arthur's mouth bucking his hips up in encouragement, "You can move now."

Arthur withdrew and pushed back in carefully. Merlin clutched his hips and moaned as the movement made Arthur's cock brush against that incredible place inside him. Arthur thrust again, then again, finding a rhythm as his breathing became ragged.

"Oh... faster... I'm so close now..." Merlin reached for his own cock, desperate to find release. He pumped it in his fist as Arthur watched him. Merlin tensed and cried out in an incoherent sound of delight then came in thick pearly streams onto his belly, feeling his arse spasm around Arthur's cock.

"Fuck... oh yes... fuck... _yes_..." Arthur roared and arched above him and Merlin felt the pulsing deep inside as Arthur came too, crying out Merlin's name.

Arthur collapsed heavily on top of Merlin. They lay together, their stomachs wet and sticky, panting and sweaty with their arms around each other. Arthur's face was pressed into the crook of Merlin's neck and Merlin felt breath hot on his skin, gradually slowing as they lay in silence. Arthur nuzzled his nose a little deeper and his arms tightened their embrace.

"Erm... Arthur?" Merlin whispered. "Are you _snuggling_?" Arthur stiffened and the breath on Merlin's neck abruptly stopped.

"What if I was?" his voice was defensive. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," Merlin smiled and tightened his grip on his master. "I just never thought you'd be the cuddly type." He paused for a moment then reluctantly continued. "Lovely though this moment is, Filonia is looking really disapproving and if you don't get moving soon you will miss the whole of knight training."

Arthur raised his head to look at the mare and laughed as she stamped her hoof and shook her mane at him impatiently.

"OK, OK, I get the hint." He unstuck himself from Merlin and they hastily cleaned themselves up as best they could dragging their clothes back on.

XOXOXOX

"So..." Arthur turned to face him as he paused, reins in hand, ready to lead Filonia out of the stable yard. Rare uncertainty flickered on his handsome features again. Merlin felt that could get used to the expression – it certainly made a nice change from the usual arrogance.

"So," Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Are we going to pretend that this never happened either?"

"I won't mention it if you don't." Arthur's lips curled into a genuine smile. "But I won't be forgetting it in a hurry. See you later Merlin."

Merlin watched him as he walked away, his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. He wondered if he was imagining the extra spring in Arthur's step and smiled to himself, rather thinking that he wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Sticky Sheets Part 4/?  
> **   
> **Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
>  Rating: NC-17  
> **   
> **Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, they belong to the BBC. No profit is made by me *sob*  
> **   
> **Summary: Gwaine flirts with Merlin. Arthur gets jealous and surprisingly possessive. Merlin loves it. This part contains topless wrestling and lots of smut.**

Merlin had always secretly loved watching the Prince when he was training. Arthur was in his element on the field, a natural fighter and leader of men. Merlin never found him more attractive than when he was wielding a sword, armour gleaming, his voice ringing out confidently as he issued commands and gave instruction. Today the pleasant tingle in Merlin's arse added an extra frisson to the situation as he stood on the sidelines watching his master and recalled the events of the morning. Merlin suppressed a shiver and a grin as he remembered Arthur's hard strong body moving naked over him in the stables. He hoped that the Prince would want a repeat sometime soon, he was getting hard already just thinking about it.

The knights were taking it in turns to challenge each other. Arthur was currently fighting with Sir Leon, blocking and parrying every cut and thrust of his sword. He seemed on good form today, Merlin noted, there was an extra energy and power to his movements. Merlin indulged himself in a small secret smile. Morning sex obviously agreed with his master, it certainly wasn't hindering his performance on the training field.

The pleasurable drift of Merlin's thoughts was interrupted as Arthur signalled to the knights to take a break. The sun was high in the sky now and it was getting hot. The knights pulled off their armour and stripped down to shirts that were already damp with sweat as Merlin poured water out for them to drink. Gwaine approached, stripping off his shirt as well as his armour. Merlin's eyes slid over his slim but muscular frame, unable to resist the temptation to check him out. Gwaine was a handsome devil and was fully aware of his own attractiveness. It was common knowledge that he swung both ways and liked to spread his favours around. He met Merlin's eyes with a broad grin as Merlin handed him a cup of water.

"Like what you see Merlin?" he smirked as he took the water and clapped Merlin on the shoulder, his hand lingering there just a fraction longer than necessary. Merlin flushed and looked away.

"Stop harassing my servant, you oaf," Arthur's voice was light but there was an angry glint in his blue eyes and his jaw was set tight. Although his words were directed at Gwaine it was Merlin that he looked at. Merlin felt a small thrill at his obvious jealousy.

"Sorry Princess," Gwaine's voice was unrepentant as he moved away. "You know I can't resist a pretty face... or a pretty arse." He grinned at Merlin and raised his eyebrows suggestively, then sauntered off to sprawl on the grass in the sunshine, chatting with the other knights.

Arthur approached, still glaring at Merlin and held out a hand to take the water that Merlin was pouring. He snatched it and stalked away without a word.

After a short break the knights were back up and training. As a concession to the heat of the day, Arthur had decided that they would leave off their armour and practise hand to hand combat for the latter part of the session. They paired up to challenge each other and Arthur ended up with Gwaine as his partner. Arthur stripped off so both men were shirtless, their skin gleaming in the sunlight under a slight sheen of sweat. Merlin watched as they squared off, circling each other warily. The Prince still looked tense and angry, and Gwaine was trying to appear relaxed but there was a watchful look in his eyes. _This should be interesting_ , Merlin thought. He felt his cock growing hard, turned on by the sight of them, and by Arthur's sudden surprising possessiveness.

Suddenly Gwaine lunged for Arthur, trying to take him by surprise but the larger man was ready for him. Despite his size, Arthur moved with amazing agility and dodged Gwaine easily, using his foot to trip him up. But Gwaine managed to roll away and scramble back to his feet before Arthur could pin him down. There was another pause then Gwaine struck again. As before, the Prince was ready and avoided being knocked down. The match continued with neither man quite able to get the upper hand. Arthur had the advantage of size and strength but Gwaine was fast and cunning, never going for the obvious moves.

They were getting increasingly sweaty with the exertion and both men were beginning to breathe heavily. Gwaine pushed a lock of damp, dark hair out of his eyes and caught Merlin looking at him. He grinned and winked at him. Arthur's eyes flickered as he realised who the wink was aimed at, and before Gwaine could get his attention back on his opponent the Prince exploded into motion. He wrapped his arms around Gwaine's waist, and the power and weight behind the movement took the slighter man down with Arthur pinning him to the ground. Despite Gwaine's best efforts he was unable to twist free and finally conceded defeat. Arthur held him down for a few seconds longer; glaring at him with narrowed eyes, then picked himself up and swept over to where Merlin was waiting with more water.

"Well done Sire," Merlin met his clear blue gaze. Arthur nodded curtly and took the proffered water. He downed half of it immediately and poured the rest over his head, shaking the water out of his hair like a dog coming out of a river. Merlin's eyes were drawn to the drops as they trickled down the hard planes of Arthur's chest and abdomen. He dragged his eyes back up and realised that Arthur was watching him. His cheeks flushed with heat at being caught ogling so obviously.

"Right," Arthur's voice rang out clearly. "That's it for today, well done, you've all worked hard." Then as the knights and other servants started to gather their weapons and belongings, he leaned back towards Merlin and spoke quietly. "Be in my chambers in twenty minutes." Merlin's heart thudded in his chest as he nodded, then hurried off to get his remaining duties done as quickly as possible.

XOXOXOX

When Merlin got back to Arthur's room the Prince was there already, standing looking out of the window, arms folded. He was still shirtless, and Merlin admired the strong curves of the muscles in his back and the broad expanse of his shoulders. He didn't turn as Merlin entered.

"Sire?" Merlin spoke uncertainly, trying to gauge the Prince's mood. Arthur paused for a moment before slowly turning to face him. There was still anger in his eyes but there was want and need too. Merlin felt himself harden again. All he could think about was Arthur naked and thrusting into him and the taste of Arthur's cock in his mouth. He waited, passive as Arthur approached.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing, flirting with Gwaine?" Merlin was taken by surprise at the barely controlled fury in Arthur's voice as he towered over Merlin.

"I was hardly flirting, you know what Gwaine's like..." he began in an attempt to defend himself.

"Yes, I know _exactly_ what he's like which is why I want you to stay away from him."

"Arthur... are you jealous?" Merlin wanted to hear him admit it.

"What if I am?" Arthur flushed a little but rallied quickly. "You're _my_ servant; he has no right to be... messing around with you." He sounded indignant.

"So what are you saying? That you're the only one who's allowed to _mess around with me_ , as you so delicately put it?" Merlin was starting to rather enjoy this exchange.

"I don't know!" Arthur groaned in exasperation then blurted out "God, Merlin! I just know I wanted to bloody kill him when he touched you earlier." He turned away again and tore at his hair in frustration. Merlin took pity on him.

"Arthur," he said quietly. Then repeated his name until the Prince turned his head to meet his eyes again. "Arthur... I don't want Gwaine. The only person I'm interested in messing around with..." his lips quirked, "is you." There was a silence as their eyes locked.

Suddenly in a blur of movement Merlin found himself swept up and unceremoniously dumped on the royal bed. Arthur's lips were on his, his tongue pushing insistently at Merlin's lips until he gained entry. His hands tore at Merlin's clothes between fierce kisses, pulling and almost ripping them until he had stripped him bare. Merlin wriggled to help and gasped as Arthur's mouth moved down, licking and nipping at his neck until he reached a point below his ear and bit down, sucking hard, marking Merlin with his teeth. Merlin moaned, ridiculously aroused, his whole body tingling with need.

Arthur worked his way down Merlin's body with his tongue and teeth causing him to writhe and mutter incoherent sounds of _yes_ and _more_ and _please_ as Arthur nibbled on his bony hips, his tongue tantalisingly close to Merlin's throbbing erection.

"Only I can do this to you Merlin," Arthur murmured into his skin, his breath hot and delicious. "Only I can make you feel like this."

"Yes... yes you Sire, only you," Merlin's voice was keening now, he was wound up and desperate for release. He groaned and arched up wantonly seeking contact, as Arthur's hot breath teased the head of his cock.

"Oh... yes... please. I need to feel your mouth on me," he begged, as Arthur hesitated just for a moment. Merlin looked down and met the intense blue gaze of the Prince, as he looked up through long lashes at his servant and licked his lips.

"Only me," he whispered, as he finally parted his lips and drew Merlin's cock into the warm heat of his mouth.

Merlin let out a strangled cry as his hips bucked up uncontrollably, Arthur held him down with strong hands and he fought to control his urge to come. The feeling of Arthur's lips and tongue around him was indescribably wonderful, and he wanted to enjoy it for a little longer.

Arthur's mouth moved insistently, taking Merlin deep and sucking back up with a swirl of his tongue at the tip. He was sloppy and obviously inexperienced, occasionally grazing Merlin with his teeth but to Merlin it was the best thing he had ever felt. Heat bloomed in his belly and spread in a flush up his chest and into his cheeks as he entwined his fingers in Arthur's blonde hair and pulled gently in warning.

"I'm going to... Arthur... I can't..." he gasped, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Arthur carried on determinedly and Merlin finally cried out and gave himself up to the sensations flooding through him. His muscles clenched and his hips strained against the grip of Arthur's hands as his cock twitched and pulsed out his release deep into the Prince's throat. He swallowed around him and continued sucking until Merlin moaned and reached down to pull his lips away from his now over-sensitive cock.

Arthur raised his head and grinned, looking pleased with himself. This was not an unusual expression for the Prince but the situation was new. Merlin rather liked it. He smiled back goofily and reached for Arthur, pulling him up for a kiss. He could taste the bitter salt of his come on the other man's tongue and he moaned into Arthur's mouth, reaching for the ties on his trousers.

"You have too many clothes still on," he said huskily between kisses.

Arthur hummed in agreement and helped push off his trousers, then moved to straddle Merlin his cock straining out from the nest of brown curls. The Prince took his cock in his fist and started to stroke himself in steady firm movements.

Merlin watched entranced, the sight of Arthur pleasuring himself went straight to his own cock which began to harden again between them. Merlin reached to help him, caressing his balls and scraping his fingernails along Arthur's thighs, causing him to bite his lip and groan. Merlin touched his finger to the tip of the Prince's cock and caught the wet stickiness there, then reached back behind his balls to gently probe his arsehole. Arthur's eyes flew open and he gasped.

"Fuck! Merlin... oh God!"

Merlin wriggled his finger and pushed gently into the tight heat and thrust it in and out, curling and twisting. Arthur tensed and sped up the movement of his hand on his cock.

"Oh fuck... yes... FUCK!" Merlin felt him contract around his finger and he came, shooting thick white dribbles onto Merlin's chest. "You're mine Merlin, _mine_ ," Arthur gasped out still fisting his cock, forcing out the last drops.

Then he removed his hand and swirled it in the viscous liquid now painting Merlin's torso. Arthur's brow furrowed in concentration as his finger traced a sticky path. Merlin watched and quirked an eyebrow as the Prince sat back and eyed him, lips twitching.

"Just marking you with my royal seal, Merlin," his mouth curled into a self-satisfied grin. "So that you don't forget that you belong to me and only me."

"Hah! You wish," Merlin rolled his eyes and tried to look affronted. He was damned if he was going to admit that that secretly that arrangement suited him just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of weeks passed by in a daze of hurried encounters and snatched moments together. Merlin was constantly on Arthur's mind and in his dreams. It was as if a dam had burst and he was being swept along by the power of his overwhelming desire for his manservant.

He didn't dare examine what was happening between them too closely. Going down that route would raise too many uncomfortable questions. He just knew that he needed Merlin, needed to touch him and taste him and claim him whenever they could manage to be alone together.

It was fortunate that as his servant, Merlin was often in Arthur's company when no one else was present. However they were nearly always rushing, fearful of being caught or found out. The fear of discovery lent a sense of urgency to their passion, and Arthur felt constantly breathless and was always left craving more. He was addicted to Merlin and could never get enough.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide his feelings from others. The urge to touch his servant was constant and he caught himself just in time on more than one occasion. He had to prevent his hand from running down Merlin's back to his arse, after an entirely acceptable manly back slap on the training field. A few days later, Merlin had leaned over him to fill his cup with wine, and Arthur had suppressed the overwhelming urge to kiss his cheek as the scent of Merlin's warm skin filled his nostrils.

Gwaine wasn't helping matters either. He wouldn't leave Merlin alone, treating him with casual familiarity. Laughing and touching and flashing that handsome self-satisfied grin at every opportunity. Even though Merlin had insisted that he didn't want Gwaine that way, Arthur was sceptical. Every other person in the castle who was attracted to men seemed to fancy the flash git, he found it hard to believe that Merlin didn't.

The Prince knew he hadn't been hiding his annoyance well from Gwaine either. The bastard always seemed to look over at Arthur appraisingly, just as his hand brushed Merlin's shoulder, or when Merlin laughed appreciatively at one of his childish jokes. The dark eyes glinted with amusement when Arthur gritted his jaw in response and tried not to glare.

"I know you hate it when he touches me," Merlin had said to him. "But what am I supposed to do? I can't stop him without making a big deal of it. I can hardly tell him to stop it just because _you_ don't like it can I?"

Arthur had huffed in response. He hated it when Merlin was right. But then Merlin had distracted him with a speedy, but spectacular blow job in the darkest corner of the stables, and he had stopped worrying about Gwaine for a while.

It would just be so much easier, Arthur reflected moodily, if Merlin was a girl. Even though Uther would still disapprove of him having a relationship with a servant, if Merlin was a female servant it wouldn't really matter if people knew. If people knew, then Gwaine would keep his bloody hands to himself. Then Arthur wouldn't have to put up with watching him pawing the object of his affection and desire.

However, going public was really not an option. Arthur didn't like to think what Uther's reaction would be, if he found out that his son was shagging his manservant. That could only be disastrous. Arthur was expected to eventually marry a suitable girl of his father's choosing, who would benefit Camelot politically or financially. If word got out that the prince of Camelot was gay for his servant it was unlikely to help Uther in arranging an advantageous match. To say that he would be displeased would be putting it mildly, Arthur shuddered at the thought.

Arthur's favourite times were when Merlin crept back into his room when the castle was sleeping. He didn't dare risk it every night but was doing so increasingly often, at Arthur's request. They would sate themselves in each other, until they were sweaty and exhausted. But Merlin would always slip back to his room in Gaius's quarters in the early hours of the morning. Arthur longed for Merlin to remain curled around him in a tangle of limbs, but knew it wasn't possible. His bed always felt cold and lonely when he woke to find his servant gone.

Last night as he had pushed into Merlin's willing heat, Arthur had twisted the sheets in his hands and moaned, feeling like a drowning man as he lost himself in the warm body beneath him. The world around him ceased to exist as he ran his tongue over Merlin neck and bucked his hips, tasting and filling him. When they were together nothing else mattered. Merlin had arched and come beneath him. The shuddering gasps and cries of pleasure, and the tightening of Merlin's arse around his cock had pulled Arthur's release from him, leaving him empty and wrung out.

He had slumped wordlessly onto Merlin's chest, heedless of the sticky come between their bellies. Merlin had toyed with his hair, gently separating the strands as their sweat cooled and their breathing slowed. Arthur felt shattered, broken into pieces. Merlin was as essential to him as food or oxygen. He couldn't deny it any longer, but he had no idea what to do about it and it terrified him.

XOXOXOX

Since Merlin had arrived at Camelot, Gaius had developed a fatherly affection for the boy. He was obliging, quick to learn – although not always very good at following instructions. Moreover he was loyal, quick witted and had an appealing, dry sense of humour. Gaius enjoyed his company and was glad to have him as his assistant.

Gaius watched Merlin push his breakfast around the plate, for all the messing about with it, very little of it seemed to be being eaten. Gaius frowned. Merlin could nearly blow away in a breeze as it was. He couldn't afford to lose his appetite. The boy yawned and Gaius noticed the bluish shadows beneath his eyes that seemed to get darker with each passing day. His concern deepened, this couldn't continue.

He had first noticed Merlin's lack of appetite the week before. When challenged, the boy had dismissed his anxieties with a wave of his hand, claiming to be just a little under the weather. Gaius had let the subject drop, but had watched him more closely since.

There seemed to be some awkwardness between Prince Arthur and the boy. At first Gaius had assumed that they had fallen out again. They had a strange relationship, not typical of master and servant. They usually bickered like children on a regular basis, but it had always been clear to Gaius that they both enjoyed the verbal sparring, getting a kind of perverse pleasure in scoring points off each other. There was genuine affection there if you looked for it, and a powerful bond between them.

Over the last week or so there had been a change in the dynamic. Gaius wasn't sure if others were aware of it. He knew Merlin better than most, and was sensitive to his mercurial moods. The usual easy pattern of Merlin and Arthur's relationship had been disrupted somehow. The bickering was gone, replaced by an uneasy tension. He noticed each of them watching the other, but avoiding eye contact. Arthur seemed to be touching Merlin less than usual, almost deliberately keeping a physical distance between them.

It wasn't until Gaius heard Merlin creeping back into his room in the early hours of the morning a couple of days ago, that he had put the pieces of the puzzle together. Suddenly it all made perfect sense. But the knowledge didn't make Gaius any happier. Knowing what the cause of Merlin's distraction was, he was still powerless to help, and he feared it could only end badly for Merlin.

XOXOXOX

As another week passed rumours began to spread. It was hard to keep secrets in a close knit community such as Camelot, and Gaius wasn't the only one who was observant.

Arthur noticed that Gwaine finally started to leave Merlin alone, but his eyes still followed Arthur and watched every interaction between him and Merlin. Gwaine wasn't known for him discretion, after a drunken evening with some of other knights in the tavern, Arthur realised that the other knights seemed to be watching him and Merlin closely. He tried to behave normally but the tension made him snap at everyone.

The whispers began to spread like ripples in a pond. Maid servants eyed him knowingly, stable boys with alarm or undisguised interest, depending on their preference. Arthur felt a sense of impending doom begin to build. He said nothing to Merlin, not knowing how to reassure him, and Merlin didn't mention anything.

A few days later he finally received the summons he had been dreading, and went to meet his father in his private chambers. Uther's face was as grim as carved granite. He didn't waste time on pleasantries.

"It has come to my attention, Arthur, that certain rumours are circulating Camelot about the exact nature of your... _relationship_... with Merlin." He fixed Arthur with a penetrating stare. Arthur swallowed, and waited for him to continue.

"Arthur. I am asking you as your father, and as your King," he paused. "Is what they are saying true? Are you sexually involved with Merlin?"

Arthur felt his ears turn red. The embarrassment reminded him of the time that Gaius had told him the facts of life, only this was so much worse. He drew himself up and kept his eyes fixed on his father's as he replied.

"Yes Sire, it's true."

Uther inhaled sharply and his face flickered with surprise. Arthur realised that he genuinely hadn't believed the rumours. He felt a rush of shame, not because of his relationship with Merlin, but because he had put his father in such an embarrassing position.

"You realise that I cannot allow this to continue." It was a statement, not a question. "I forbid you to have any further contact with the boy. He will be removed immediately from your service."

Arthur felt cold dread pooling in his belly. He had been expecting to hear something of the sort, but having the words spoken aloud made him feel sudden terror at the loss. He didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to plead with his father, to explain that Merlin mattered to him – mattered in a way that Arthur couldn't even name yet. But he knew that it would be pointless, so he set his jaw and forced his eyes to meet his father's steely gaze.

"Very well Sire. Will that be all?" his voice felt dry in his throat and sounded husky.

Uther waved a hand to dismiss him. Arthur turned on his heel and strode out, head held high. He walked through the corridors, resisting the urge to run, eyes stinging and an unfamiliar burning pain in his chest. It wasn't until he reached the privacy of his empty chambers that he realised his cheeks were wet.


	6. outtake

**A/N: This little idea took over my pervy brain so I decided to get it out of my system.**   
**It fits in the timeline during the early part of chapter 5, so the relationship is established but still a secret.**

Arthur lay in his bed, tossing and turning restlessly in his sheets. It was a warm night and the sweat on his skin caused the cool cotton to stick and tangle around his legs. He sat up and stripped off his nightshirt, the slight breeze through the open window cooled his naked body and made his nipples tingle. He lay back with and sighed heavily. Sleep was eluding him despite his exhaustion. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Merlin.

He felt as though he had been bewitched. His attraction to Merlin had grown slowly, creeping into his consciousness until it became something that he accepted without question but never acted on. Since he had discovered that Merlin wanted him too everything had changed. The axis of his world had shifted and Merlin had become his obsession.

Arthur lazily stroked his rapidly hardening cock as his mind filled with images of his lover. He closed his eyes and hummed as he imagined the dark hair curling on the luminous skin behind Merlin's ears, his lean limbs, the awkward angles of his bony hips and the arch of his delicate ribcage as he twisted his body up in ecstasy as Arthur pushed deep inside his tight heat.

When Arthur fucked him, Merlin's responses were more animal than human. He became incoherent, no recognisable words falling from his parted lips as he moaned and panted his way to orgasm. Arthur had learned to angle his thrusts to find that spot that made Merlin mewl and whimper, his hands clutching at Arthur's hips, legs winding around his waist, pulling him deeper until Arthur felt as if he was losing himself.

Arthur's hand moved faster now. Wetness oozed from the head of his cock and he paused for a moment, and spread it around the head with his thumb. Arthur was yet to allow Merlin to penetrate him. Merlin had never asked, and although Arthur was curious, something always stopped him from raising the subject – to be honest he was a little fearful.

As his hand worked his cock his thoughts strayed to the hairbrush that lay on his dresser. Its back and long handle were made of polished ivory. The handle tapered at the end but was as thick as the joint of Arthur's thumb in the middle. Without allowing himself to think too much about what he was doing he sat up and reached for it and stroked the shaft of the handle speculatively.

He lay back on his rumpled sheets, and spread his legs wide. He collected the wetness from the tip of his cock on his fingers and reached back to spread it around his entrance. He held the hairbrush by the bristle end and brought the pale handle to his parted lips. As he drew it into his mouth, he imagined it was Merlin's cock. He slicked it with his tongue until it gleamed wetly in the dim moonlight that filtered through his window.

He lowered the brush between his legs and carefully pressed the tip of the handle into his tight hole. At first his body tensed, but he made himself relax and slowly wiggled it until the slim end slid inside. It felt cold and strange, but not unpleasant. He returned one hand to his cock which had softened a little and stroked it back to hardness. His breathing quickened and the warmth of arousal spread from his groin. He pushed the handle a little further inside. The strange sensation made his breath hitch, and he quickened the movement of his hand on his cock and pushed down on the smooth ivory until it was in as deep as it would go. The soft bristles tickled his balls and he bit his lip as his cock grew harder in his hand.

He began to pump his shaft in long firm strokes with one hand, while carefully sliding the handle of the brush in and out of his arse. He felt it graze a sensitive spot inside that made his balls tighten. A needy whimper echoed off the stone walls of his chamber, and realised it had come from his own throat. He felt the heat build in his belly and his body tensed. He bucked his hips upwards and his cock pulsed, spilling hot into his hand as he felt his arse clench and spasm around the handle of his hairbrush.

He lay panting for a moment. As his breathing slowed and his body cooled, he removed the brush and let it fall to the floor beside his bed. As he pulled the sheets up and finally drifted towards sleep, his lips quirked into a smile. _No wonder Merlin enjoys it so much_ , he thought.


	7. Sticky Sheets Chapter 6

Merlin was surprised to receive a summons from Uther. The message came from Gaius, who then accompanied him, as Merlin made his way to Uther's private chambers. Merlin asked Gaius if he knew what it was about, but Gaius just shook his head and remained tight lipped. Merlin could see the concern in the lines of his forehead and felt cold tendrils clench in his chest.

When he entered Uther's chambers the king was standing with his back to the door. He didn't turn at first and Merlin stared at his wide shoulders, so similar to those of his son, and tried to slow his breathing.

When Uther finally moved to face Merlin, Merlin could see anger and disgust in his eyes. He looked down at the floor, realising that Uther knew. He waited, dread filling him.

"I am aware that you have been involved with my son, the Prince of Camelot, in a way which is not befitting a master and his servant." His voice was as cold as the stone walls that surrounded them. "I cannot allow you to do anything that will damage the reputation of Prince Arthur, and by association, the good name of Camelot."

Merlin kept his head bowed as Uther continued. "You will cease to serve the prince. I cannot allow you to have any further contact with my son." He paused, "however, Gaius has spoken on your behalf and has persuaded me to allow you to remain in Camelot if you wish. He assures me that you have an aptitude for medicine, and that your skills will one day be an asset to Camelot. You will therefore remain living in Gaius's quarters and continue your training, the rest of the time you will work in the kitchens. They can always use more hands."

"Thank you Sire," Merlin replied hoarsely, dragging his eyes up to meet Uther's. "You are very generous."

"I forbid you to have anything to do with Arthur again," Uther's voice held a warning. "If you try to see him, to speak to him, to send him a message... I will know about it. And you will be banished from Camelot forever. No second chances Merlin, is that clear?"

Merlin swallowed down the lump that was in his throat and blinked back the hot prickly surge behind his eyelids. He raised his chin and looked directly at the king. "Crystal clear, Sire."

"That will be all," Uther turned back to stare out of the window again. "Return with Gaius to your quarters and remain there for the rest of the day. You will start work in the palace kitchens tomorrow."

Merlin turned and led the way through the huge arched doorway. Gaius closed the door behind them and met Merlin's stricken eyes. They didn't speak as they walked back to Gaius's quarters, but he rested a sympathetic hand on Merlin's shoulders.

XOXOXOXOX

Merlin's arms ached as he stirred the huge pot of stew. He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued at his work. The pain in the muscles of his arms was a welcome distraction from the continuing torment of his thoughts.

When they had got back to Gaius's quarters that first night, the old man had tried to get Merlin to talk about what had happened, but Merlin had refused. He just needed to be alone. He had taken to his bed and remained there for the rest of that day and night, until he had to get up at dawn to go and start his new duties as a kitchen hand.

He didn't think he had slept at all. Sleep would have brought relief from the horror that was his new reality, but it hadn't come. Even when his pillow was wet with tears and he was exhausted from crying he had lain awake.

The bleakness of the situation had overwhelmed him when the initial shock began to pass. The realisation crashed over him that he was hopelessly in love. He had loved Arthur for a long time but hadn't really recognised it for what it was. Now it was all he could think about and he was never going to be allowed to be with his love, or even speak to him again. He wondered if Arthur felt even a tiny bit of what he was feeling. He had no idea; they had never discussed what was going on between them.

A few days had passed, but time had done nothing to ease the loss that ached deep in Merlin's soul. If anything the more time he spent away from Arthur, the more desperately he missed him. Arthur was like sunshine and Merlin felt like a plant trapped in darkness, dying from the lack of his warmth and energy.

He allowed the rhythm of the stirring to soothe him a little. The repetitive movement of the spoon in the cauldron and the ache of his arms brought a strange comfort.

Since he had been sent to work in the kitchens he hadn't even been able to catch a glimpse of Arthur. His time was filled with his new duties and if he wasn't in the kitchens he was working under Gaius's watchful eye. Gaius never allowed him a moment alone. Merlin knew this was for his own protection. If Merlin had the opportunity he would have been unable to resist the urge to try and escape, to see Arthur. Even at night Gaius had taken to moving his bed and sleeping in front of the door, there was no way that Merlin could get out without waking him.

Merlin's days fell into a predictable pattern. He rose at dawn and went straight to work in the kitchens. It was hot, exhausting labour but Merlin was glad to be kept occupied. He spent his day there, barely time for a break. Despite being surrounded by food all day he had no appetite and had to pull the drawstring on his breeches tighter every time he dressed in the morning.

He was dismissed from the kitchens in the late afternoon and spent his evenings studying with Gaius. He had still refused to discuss Arthur with the old man, he couldn't find the words and was afraid that if he spoke of the Prince he would start to cry and be unable to stop. Since that first night it had been easier to keep his anguish locked up tight, pressed down somewhere deep inside and mostly ignored.

By the time he collapsed into his bed at night he was physically and mentally exhausted, but still had trouble sleeping. The ache in his chest and tightness in his throat felt constricting and made him breathless. He tossed and turned, twisting in his sheets until he fell into a mercifully dreamless sleep for a few hours, until he had to rise and repeat the seemingly interminable cycle.

XOXOXOXOX

The whispering started in the kitchens a week or so after their enforced separation. The other kitchen hands rarely spoke to Merlin. They would stare at him, some with amusement and others with sympathy, but none of them seemed to know what to say to him. He overheard them talking to each other though, and when he heard them mention the prince one morning his interest was piqued.

"Well I've heard he has a fever that won't break," said a young man. Merlin stiffened, his heart pounding in his chest.

"That's not true," a girl insisted. "My mum knows Gwen and apparently he is asleep and won't wake up. That's what the Lady Morgana told _her_ anyway."

Merlin rounded on them. "Is this true?" he demanded. "Is the Prince really ill?"

They stared at him, shocked by the ferocity of his tone.

"Y...yes," the girl stammered. "He's very ill, they fear for his life. I'm sorry; I thought that Gaius would have told you."

"Yes," whispered Merlin, as a cold hand gripped his heart. "I thought he would have too."

He dropped the knife he had been holding and turned, running through the kitchens and out through the door. His feet pounded and his chest burned as he sprinted round corners, through archways, heading for Arthur's room. He burst through the heavy door and froze, horrified by the tableau before him.

Arthur lay on his bed, nearly as pale as the white sheets beneath him. His eyes were closed, purple shadows lay beneath the lashes that swept onto his cheeks and his lips – normally so red and beautiful – were almost blue. Uther was seated in a large wooden chair beside Arthur's bed and Gaius stood beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin gasped in horror and the two men turned to look at him. Uther's eyes were dead and he was nearly as pale as his son. He met Merlin's appalled gaze for a moment, then his eyes drifted back to Arthur.

Gaius finally spoke. "Merlin, you shouldn't be here." There was deep sadness in his voice. "I'm sorry, but you need to go. I will walk with you back to our quarters. We can talk there." He turned to Uther. "There is nothing more I can do for him at the moment. He is stable for now and not in any pain. I'll return soon."

He moved away from the bed, and put a gentle arm around Merlin's bony shoulders as he led him gently from the chamber.

XOXOXOXOX

Merlin sat at the table with Gaius, his head in his hands. He tugged the hair at his temples with his fingers, welcoming the sharp pain it caused.

"How could you?" his voice was broken and accusing, he didn't meet Gaius's eyes. "How could you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry Merlin," Gaius replied softly. "The king forbade me to discuss it with you."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Gaius admitted. "I have tried everything, but to no avail. He lost his appetite last week and became weaker and weaker. He started to slip away from us into sleep. He hasn't woken at all during the last twenty four hours." His voice was grave. "I have to warn you Merlin, we are running out of time and I fear the worst."

"No!" Merlin cried in anguish. He raised his head to look at Gaius, his face streaked with tears. "We must be able to do something. There must be an answer somewhere here." He gesticulated wildly at the books lining the shelves behind him. "I'll help you look. There must be something you haven't thought of."

"Merlin, I have to go back to his bedside now. Uther needs me there. But if you want to try, you can. Maybe you will find something that I've missed." He rose to leave. "I will be in the prince's chambers if you need me."

Merlin lost all track of time as he worked his way through Gaius's bookshelves. He pulled down each dusty book in turn and pored over the pages, looking for something, anything that would give them some hope. The light from the windows dimmed, and Merlin continued reading by candlelight late into the night. He didn't pause to eat or rest, even though his head began to ache and his eyes to burn with tiredness.

The majority of the ancient books were medical in nature but other stranger volumes rubbed shoulders with them. Superstition abounded in their world, and was sometimes hard to separate from science. Despite Uther's abhorrence of magic, Gaius had kept many books which referred to it indirectly as an aid to healing or a cause of sickness.

Finally in the darkest hours of the night, Merlin pulled out a book that sent a chill down his spine. It was a small book bound in dark green leather, with a golden dragon decorating the spine. It had the words, _Prophecies of the House of Pendragon,_ written in slanting decorative script on the cover. Some strange sixth sense told Merlin that this slender volume might just be the one that would give him the answers he sought.

He opened it with trembling fingers and began to skim through it quickly. The words on the page swam before his tired eyes, but finally he found what he was looking for.

 _A son and heir of Camelot's king shall find love where he least expects it.  
_   
_He will be denied his lover and sickness will overcome him.  
If they are not reunited the prince shall perish, and the Pendragon line will die with him._

Merlin read and re-read the words, his lips moving in concentration as he took them in. He closed the book and hurried from Gaius's chambers. There was no time to lose, what if it was already too late? And what if Uther refused to believe the prophesy?

He ran through the deserted passageways in the darkness. The book was clasped against his chest and his other hand held a lantern that gave a paltry flickering light. He stumbled on the uneven flagstones in the darkness but continued, driven by fear and a tentative flicker of hope that he tried to suppress.

He reached the door to Arthur's chamber and pushed it open. Uther was still at Arthur's bedside, exactly where Merlin had left him – but his head had dropped against the back of the chair in sleep. Gaius was seated on the other side of the bed. He put a finger to his lips as Merlin entered.

Merlin's eyes went to the prince. He looked even worse than before, deathly pale now and the slight movement of the breath filling his lungs was almost imperceptible. Merlin's heart broke a little more as he saw him, surely he was too late? He beckoned to Gaius to step outside so he could explain what he had found.

Gaius listened intently and studied the words in the ancient little book, his brow furrowed and he pursed his lips in thought.

"I fear Uther may take some convincing," he said, still studying the book. "But I don't see that he has any other options. If this prophesy is true, you are the only one who can save Arthur now." He patted Merlin's back. "Wait here while I go and speak with the king."

Merlin paced back and forth outside the door, wound tight like a spring. He felt as if every cell in his body was craving Arthur, to hold him, to heal him. He just prayed that Uther would allow him the chance to try.

After what seemed like an interminable wait to Merlin, the door finally opened again, and Gaius gestured for him to enter.

"Merlin, it seems that you may be Arthur's only chance," Uther's voice was hoarse and his face was lined with pain. "Please... do what you can for him."

"But I don't know what to do!" Merlin said in despair. "I don't know how to make it right."

"Maybe you just need to be here," Uther said gently. "It was when you were taken away from him that he became ill, maybe it's that simple. Maybe he just needs you close."

Merlin met his eyes and a strange understanding passed between them. "Thank you Sire," he said quietly. "Thank you for giving us a chance."

He approached Arthur's still form and sat carefully on the edge of the bed. He put out a tentative hand and brushed the hair back from the high, smooth forehead. He was shocked at the chill of Arthur's skin.

"Would you..." he swallowed, "could you leave me alone with him? I'll watch him until morning and will come and get you if anything changes." He turned to look at the two men behind him, begging silently, suddenly knowing instinctively what Arthur needed.

Uther's eyes flicked between Merlin and his son. Then he nodded brusquely.

"Look after him Merlin." He turned to leave and Gaius followed. The door closed behind them and Merlin was alone with Arthur.

Heedless as to what was right or proper, not caring that Uther or Gaius could return at any time, he stripped off his clothes and left them in a heap on the floor. Guided by some strange instinct he pulled back the sheets and awkwardly pulled Arthur's nightshirt from his limp frame. His skin was cold and Merlin could feel his ribs, closer to the surface than they once were. He rolled Arthur onto his side and saw the bumps of his spine pushing outwards behind his skin.

Merlin slipped into the bed behind Arthur and curled himself around him, as close as he could. He pulled the sheets and blankets back up over both of them and lay, warming his lover with the heat from his own body. He pressed his head against Arthur's back, and allowed the slow yet steady heartbeat to soothe him. Overwhelmed by tiredness and emotion, Merlin felt his eyes drift shut and allowed blissful sleep to claim him.


	8. Sticky Sheets Chapter 7

Merlin drifted into wakefulness, rising slowly up through layers of sleep, he gradually became aware of his surroundings. He was still curled around Arthur's hard body. But now Arthur's skin felt warm against his cheek and under his limbs, and his breathing was deep and even, where before it had been shallow.

Merlin carefully untangled his limbs and wriggled into a sitting position. Arthur stirred and murmured, a frown flitting across his brow, but he didn't wake. Merlin examined him. His face had regained some colour, he was still a little paler than usual but his perfect lips were pink again and the shadows under his eyes were less dark. His hair was slightly damp with sweat, but when Merlin touched his brow it was only warm and not feverish. He smiled in relief, and continued to study the prince for a moment more, enjoying Arthur's beauty.

Happy that Arthur was looking so much better, Merlin snuggled back behind him again, deciding to let him wake in his own time. He was confident that Arthur was recovering from the strange magical curse that seemed to have been activated by the prophesy.

He knew that he really ought to send word to Uther immediately with the news of his son's recovery. But he wanted to let Arthur sleep a little longer, and to enjoy holding him close for a while, without having to worry about what the future held for them.

He was still unsure how Uther would react once Arthur was healthy again. Or indeed how Arthur would feel about it all, would he want to be bonded to Merlin? Or would he feel that he had been forced into something against his will? Merlin pushed the thoughts away and breathed in the warm musky scent of Arthur's skin as he idly stroked his broad chest with one hand, feeling the sparse hair tickling his fingertips.

Merlin dozed again for a little while, but then woke when Arthur rolled onto his back and lifted a sleepy head.

"Merlin?" his brow wrinkled in confusion and alarm. "What are you doing here? You need to go! My father will banish you from Camelot if he knows you're here with me!"

"Shh... Arthur, it's OK," Merlin said soothingly. "I'm here with his permission. You've been very ill, don't you remember?"

"I remember feeling sick and losing my appetite," he frowned with concentration. "And I think I remember feeling really tired, too tired to move, or do anything... but that's all."

Merlin propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Arthur intently. "You nearly died," he bit his lip. "I thought I had lost you."

He did his best to explain the events of the past few days to Arthur. When he got to the part about the prophesy he looked down and felt his face flame.

"So I assumed that I was... you know... _the one_ , the lover," he muttered. "I persuaded Uther to allow me to try and make you better. I think you just needed... um, to be close to me or something," he trailed off awkwardly, nibbling on a thumbnail.

"Merlin," Arthur's voice was soft. "Merlin, look at me."

He raised his eyes and Arthur was looking at him, his face flushed and his eyes filled with unfamiliar tenderness. Merlin's heart fluttered and he licked his dry lips; Arthur's eyes followed the movement.

"Merlin... you are _the one_. I know it now. Part of me knew it before but just hadn't recognised it. But I knew it as soon as Uther forbade me to see you. It felt as though a part of me was dying without you." Arthur's voice was sure and he met Merlin's eyes and held his gaze. "Merlin Emrys," he smiled, almost shy for a moment. "I love you, and I'm not going to allow anyone to separate us ever again." He suddenly looked uncertain, "if that's OK with you of course?"

Merlin felt as though his face would split in two with the smile that stretched across it, as he looked down at his prince. "Yeah... I think I can cope with that."

He launched himself onto Arthur, crawling over to straddle him and locking their lips together. Arthur's arms drew tight around him and Merlin felt as though he had come home. They kissed, rediscovering the joyous slide of tongues and nip of teeth until they broke apart flushed and panting, smiling into each other's eyes.

"So..." Merlin said hopefully. "Are you feeling well enough to... you know?"

Arthur's eyes gleamed as he reached between them to stroke Merlin's hardness. "Oh yes, absolutely, yes please."

Merlin threw himself back into the kiss and Arthur parted his thighs so Merlin could lie between them. They moaned as their cocks slid together, hot and sticky and wanting. Merlin licked a hot trail down Arthur's jaw to suck and nibble at his neck. He moved lower, teasing Arthur's nipples, and then mapped out the hard planes of Arthur's belly with his tongue. He grinned as he felt Arthur's hard cock twitch against his chest.

He teased Arthur with soft breaths and gentle licks. When he finally drew the prince's swollen cock into the heat of his mouth, Arthur's hips rose to meet him and his hands clutched at Merlin's hair. Merlin hummed around his hot flesh and took him deep until he felt the head of Arthur's cock nudge the back of his throat. Arthur let out a strangled gasp and pulled at Merlin's hair.

"Merlin... stop... too good... don't want to come yet!"

Merlin released him with a pop and licked his lips with a satisfied grin. "Mmm, I don't want you to come yet either. I want to be sitting on your cock when you do."

Arthur moaned and pulled Merlin back up, kissing him fiercely. Merlin submitted for a moment then gently extracted himself, leaning over to reach for a bottle of oil from a cabinet beside the bed. He straddled Arthur's hips and uncorked the bottle, coating his fingers with the slippery substance. He reached behind himself, carefully working a finger into his tight hole. He bit his lip in concentration then gasped as Arthur wrapped a large hand round Merlin's cock. He slipped his finger in and out of himself and looked down. Arthur's other hand was idly stroking his own cock in time with the movements of the hand on Merlin's. The sight made a jolt of heat run through Merlin. He added another finger and worked them in and out of his arse faster, pushing down to meet them, his breath coming in gasps.

"Fuck Merlin! Watching you prepare yourself for me..." Arthur's eyes were hungry and his voice was hoarse with need, "it just makes me want you even more."

Merlin removed his fingers and shifted forwards. He helped Arthur line his cock up at his slick entrance, then slowly sank down until Arthur was fully inside him. Arthur's fingers dug into his hips with a grip so tight they would leave bruises. Merlin could see him fighting for control.

"God Merlin, I've missed you... I want you so much..." he gasped and groaned as Merlin raised his hips and lowered them again.

The stretching and burning sensation of Arthur filling him was incredible. Merlin started to move faster now, needing to claim Arthur, to make him his again. He rose and fell in a furious rhythm, feeling the heat build in his belly. Arthur was incoherent now. No recognisable words came from his lips, just a delicious blend of moans and grunts that made Merlin's cock ache.

"Arthur, touch me... I need your hand on me..." he panted desperately. Arthur reached for Merlin's cock and stroked upwards, running his thumb over the wet slit and that was all it took. Merlin clamped down on Arthur's cock and arched backwards, shooting hot pearly streams that decorated his belly and dribbled downwards. He felt Arthur's hips buck beneath him and was aware of the answering pulse of release deep inside his body.

When he felt Arthur relax beneath him, Merlin finally allowed himself to drop forwards and felt warm arms wrap around him. They lay, wordless and panting until Arthur's softening cock began to slip from Merlin's arse. Merlin shifted off and they wiped themselves dry with Arthur's discarded nightshirt. Arthur was still lying on his back and he pulled Merlin back beside him into the crook of his arm so his head rested on Arthur's chest and hitched the sheets up around them.

"Before you ask, Merlin... yes I _am_ snuggling," his voice was teasing. "Deal with it."

Merlin chuckled and wriggled himself a little closer. "Yes Sire," he said with mock deference. "Oh, and by the way... I forgot to say earlier, but I love you too."

Arthur didn't reply but his arms crushed Merlin a little tighter to his chest. The sound of the door opening pulled them from their post coital bliss. They raised their heads and Arthur yanked the sheets up further as Uther and Gaius entered.

"Arthur my boy, you're awake!" Uther exclaimed, "thank God!" the elation on his face was quickly replaced by mortification as he took in the fact that his son and heir was in bed with his manservant, while their discarded clothes littered the floor around the bed.

Merlin's eyes flicked to Gaius who cleared his throat and shifted from foot to foot. He was doing his best to maintain a suitably neutral expression, but Merlin could see his lips twitching and an amused twinkle in his eye.

Arthur had gone beetroot red and seemed to have temporarily lost the ability to speak, so Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um... yes Sire. He's not been awake for long and I was about to come and let you know..."

Uther was still frozen to the spot, gaping like a carp.

"Sire," Gaius cut in smoothly. "Might I suggest that we leave the boys to get themselves... erm... _sorted_. Then we can discuss this whole unusual situation in your private chambers shortly?"

Uther nodded, still apparently lost for words, and the older men turned to leave.

Merlin propped himself up on Arthur's chest.

"Well that was awkward," he grinned. "Mind you, he did allow me to stay alone with you last night, so he's really only got himself to blame."

Arthur's cheeks were still bright pink and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"I really need to try and forget that my father saw us like this," he muttered, appalled, "preferably immediately."

"Come on," Merlin prodded him. "We need to go and face the music." He hopped out of bed and started pulling his clothes on, then went to rummage in Arthur's drawers to find things for him to wear. "You are OK now, yes? Can you get up and walk and stuff?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Still a bit tired but fine, and suddenly ridiculously hungry." Arthur stretched and began to pull on the breeches that Merlin had chucked at him.

Once they were dressed, Arthur turned to Merlin, reached for his hand and twined their fingers together, his thumb tracing a tentative circle on Merlin's palm.

"Merlin," his face was serious. "I really meant what I said, when I said that stuff about loving you... and you being the one. So before we go to see my father I need to know. Do you want this too? This... us... forever?"

"Is this a proposal?" Merlin raised his eyebrows, "because if so you really ought to get down on one knee and be a bit clearer about your intentions."

Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes, "well I suppose it sort of is... but seriously Merlin? You _really_ want me to get down on one knee?"

"Well I wouldn't mind seeing you on both your knees in front of me," Merlin smirked, "but that would be for a different reason... anyway, I'm done teasing you now," he beamed. "So... yes, yes and yes." Arthur's brow wrinkled in confusion, and Merlin clarified. "Yes to this, yes to us and yes to it being forever."

He reached up and pulled on the back of Arthur's neck until their lips brushed softly. "Now we had better get going or Uther will send out a search party."


	9. Epilogue

They had chosen to walk together up the aisle. Merlin had put his foot down when Arthur suggested that his mother could give him away. _Arthur, just because I bottom for you, it doesn't mean I'm the girl in this relationship_. Arthur had smirked at his indignation, and relented. It made more sense this way anyway. He wanted Merlin to be respected as his consort, so walking side by side to kneel before the priest as they were bonded seemed fitting.

Uther had been surprisingly easy to convince when Arthur and Merlin had informed him that they wished to be together – legally bonded in a way that would be recognised by all. Despite his desire for a more conventional match for his son, he would do anything to ensure Arthur's safety. The connection that had somehow formed between Merlin and the prince could not be denied. Despite Uther's mistrust of anything magical, he would not do anything that might put Arthur in danger again. He had somewhat reluctantly given his blessing for their union.

Gaius had reassured him that despite what he might assume, his son's marriage to Merlin would not necessarily mean that there would never be a Pendragon heir. Indeed, the prophesy itself had suggested otherwise. Gaius had murmured soothingly about surrogates and had even hinted at magical means of ensuring the Pendragon line would continue. Uther hadn't asked for details.

As Arthur knelt beside Merlin and their hands were tied together as a visible symbol of the love that bound them, he met Merlin's deep blue-grey eyes. They spoke their vows in voices that were husky with emotion. Merlin's lips curled in a soft smile and his fingers squeezed Arthur's gently.

Once the formal ceremony was over, all Arthur could think about was getting Merlin alone again, away from the watching eyes. They had spent the night before their wedding apart for the sake of tradition, and Arthur was already half hard at the thought of having Merlin back in his bed after the celebrations were done.

The feast was spectacular and the ale and mead flowed freely. Arthur kept Merlin close as the evening progressed and could feel the need growing between them. They played their part graciously, thanking their well-wishers and charming the visiting dignitaries. But each touch of Merlin's hand; and each loaded glance from beneath dark lashes stoked the fire growing in Arthur's belly.

They moved around the room, mingling and chatting, Merlin a constant reassuring presence by his side. Always close enough to touch, the heat of his body warmed Arthur and made his cock ache.

They reached the knights, who were more than a little merry by this stage of the evening. There had been some teasing initially, a few weeks back, when Arthur broke the news of his betrothal. But their loyalty to Arthur and their respect for Merlin himself meant that it had all been good-natured and they wished their Prince well.

"Congratulations Princess," Gwaine's wide smile belied the teasing words as he slapped Merlin on the shoulder. "You're a lucky man," he grinned at Arthur. "So are you of course Merlin," he winked.

"Thanks Gwaine," Merlin replied with a grimace, "but don't get into the habit of calling me Princess... really."

"Ah don't mind him," chuckled Percival. "He's just jealous, he's always had a bit of a thing for..." he was cut short by Gwaine shoving him hard. He stumbled drunkenly and muttered an embarrassed apology.

Arthur stiffened as the other knights laughed and Gwaine flushed, avoiding Arthur's glare. Merlin grinned and dragged him away, a reassuring hand on back of his neck.

Merlin pulled him close so he could mutter into his ear. "We've been through this, I only have eyes for you, remember?"

Arthur shivered at the touch of Merlin's hot breath on his jaw and wished the time would pass faster.

Finally the end of the evening came, and the newlyweds took their leave from the great hall. The guests lined their path as they walked through the huge arched doorway, shaking their hands and wishing them well. Gwaine winked and grinned suggestively as they passed him.

XOXOXOXOX

Arthur took Merlin by the hand and led him up the stone staircase and round the corner into the corridor that led to his chambers. As soon as they were out of sight he pressed Merlin up against the wall and kissed him hard. Merlin felt Arthur's tongue draw along the seam of his lips, and parted them willingly allowing his mouth to be explored until he gasped and pushed against Arthur, pressing their hips together.

"God Merlin, it's been torture," Arthur muttered between hot kisses, "I've been wanting to do this all day!"

"Mmmmm," Merlin hummed his agreement, the sound getting lost in Arthur's mouth, but then he tangled his hands in the blonde hair and gently pulled. "But unless you want to consummate our bond in the corridor you'd better stop kissing me and get us to your chambers."

"That's _our_ chambers now," Arthur grinned. "I won't be sleeping in there alone anymore. Come on then, what are we waiting for?"

They ran along the corridor, laughing at their own impatience. When they reached the large oak door Arthur paused and pulled Merlin to face him, they kissed again, breathlessly. Arthur pinned Merlin against the door, wrapped his arms around his waist and hitched one of his legs up over his hip.

"Hold on tight," the Prince murmured, pulling up his other leg.

"What are you doing?" Merlin protested, wriggling half-heartedly, distracted by Arthur nipping an insistent line from his ear to his collarbone. He clung around Arthur's neck tightly for support.

"Carrying you over the threshold, Merlin, what do you think?" his voice was impatient, "now stop struggling!" Arthur smacked his arse lightly with one hand. The shock went straight to Merlin's cock and he gasped and flushed, grinding into Arthur's erection.

"Liked that did you?" Arthur chuckled as he reached for the door handle by Merlin's hip, and pushed the heavy door open. "Hmm, maybe a kink to explore another time then..."

He finally staggered into the room with Merlin wrapped around his waist, and shut the door firmly behind them. The room was dimly lit with candles and the bed made up with fresh white linen. Flowers had been brought in to decorate the surfaces, and the air was filled with a heady scent of jasmine. Arthur set Merlin down beside the bed and they looked at each other for a long, intense moment. Arthur's blue eyes were dark in the dim light and burned with desire, Merlin felt his hot gaze, almost palpable as it swept down his body.

Arthur's fingers were gentle as they tugged at Merlin's clothes, peeling the away the layers, rediscovering the skin beneath. He touched and kissed as each new bit of flesh was revealed. Merlin was passive, allowing himself to be stripped and worshipped. Once Merlin was undressed Arthur paused in his ministrations to pull off his own clothing, helped by Merlin's willing hands.

Naked, Arthur knelt at Merlin's feet and his mouth found Merlin's cock, hard and sticky with need. Merlin whimpered as the heat of Arthur's mouth closed around him. Arthur teased him with gentle licks and almost but not-quite-firm-enough strokes of his tongue until Merlin was bucking into his mouth and moaning, _more Arthur, please... more_. Arthur clutched Merlin's hips and encouraged him to push into his mouth, harder, allowing him to set his own rhythm. Merlin lost control and fucked Arthur's mouth, thrusting into the wet delicious warmth until he shuddered and came with a keening cry that echoed off the stone walls. Arthur sucked and swallowed around Merlin until his cock was still and beginning to soften, then slowly released it to smile up at him, flushed and hungry.

"I love seeing you on your knees in front of me," Merlin grinned as Arthur got back onto his feet, then yelped as he was picked up and thrown down onto the bed.

"I love seeing _you_ all spread out, ready for me." Arthur smirked, reaching for the oil. He prepared Merlin quickly, fingering him open with careful strokes. Arthur's cock jutted out, beautifully hard, dripping with pre-come. Merlin fixed his eyes on it, admiring the deep red colour of the head, peeking out where Arthur's foreskin drew back with his arousal. He bit his lip, longing to feel Arthur inside him. He felt his own cock growing again already in anticipation.

"Hurry," he panted. "I want you so much."

"So impatient," Arthur teased, but Merlin could see his own need, hot and present in his eyes and in the way they feasted on the sight of his fingers disappearing into Merlin's arse.

When Merlin began moaning and pushing down to meet each thrust of his fingers, Arthur withdrew them and moved to line up the head of his cock at Merlin's entrance. Merlin pulled his knees up and wound his legs around Arthur's waist, savouring the delicious burning stretch and slide as Arthur pressed inside him.

Merlin wove his hands into the blonde hair and pulled him down until their lips met. Their mouths locked and tongues tangled together as Merlin felt himself filled with Arthur. Their breath mingled as their bodies moved together. Arthur moved slowly at first, his body tense with the effort to stave off his climax. The angle shifted slightly and the delicious pressure inside Merlin made him gasp and tighten his legs around Arthur's waist, begging for _more... faster... harder... more._

Merlin could feel his cock trapped between their stomachs, leaking wetness as it begged for attention. He moved his hand down to touch himself, but Arthur noticed his movement and batted his hand away.

"Mine... I want to make you come for me."

"Yes... please touch me," Merlin whined, "please Arthur!"

"I love it when you beg, Merlin," Arthur's face was predatory and Merlin groaned as Arthur's hand finally wrapped itself around his aching prick.

He set a brutal pace, slamming hard into Merlin as his hand pumped and twisted. Each thrust of his cock elicited a gasp, and soon Merlin was twisting one hand in Arthur's hair and digging his fingernails into the smooth skin of Arthur's buttock as he goaded him on. Their skin was sweaty and their breathing coming in broken pants, punctuated by incoherent sounds of pleasure.

 _Come Merlin... Come for me... I need you to... I can't.._. Arthur's hand worked faster and he gripped even tighter.

Finally with a cry of _Fuck... yes... Arthur!_ Merlin felt tingling heat explode in his groin and he almost blacked out as his orgasm crashed through him. He arched and twitched helplessly under his lover, painting their bellies with his come. He was dimly aware of Arthur spilling his hot release into Merlin before collapsing, spent, on top of him.

Merlin lay, limp with exhaustion but glowing with satisfaction. Arthur was a dead weight on top of him, but a welcome one. Merlin idly toyed with his sweat damp hair and drew patterns on his back with gentle fingers as he felt Arthur's cock soften inside him and gradually slip away. Eventually Arthur lifted himself off Merlin and moved to lie beside him, one arm draped across his chest.

"I love you Merlin Emrys Pendragon," he whispered and turned to brush soft lips over Merlin's cheekbone.

Merlin smiled and whispered sleepily in reply. "Mmm, me too," then he paused. "I mean... I love you not me, obviously. You got that didn't you?"

"Idiot!" Arthur chuckled and poked him in the ribs. "Go to sleep."

Merlin was just starting to drift off when he became aware that Arthur's come was trickling out of him and cooling uncomfortably on the sheets beneath him. He wriggled and shifted, trying to find a dryer patch to lie on.

"Stop fidgeting Merlin," Arthur grumbled, annoyed at being disturbed.

"The sheets are all sticky now," Merlin complained.

"Well that shouldn't bother _you_ – I thought you were keen on sticky sheets?" Arthur smirked, "I'm sure you can always lick them clean if it's a problem."

Merlin huffed as he blushed and settled down again. He knew he should never have admitted to Arthur exactly what he had been doing that fateful day. Now he'd have to put up with Arthur teasing him about it forever, the bastard.

 **The End**


End file.
